Gravity Falls: Everchanging
by CloudOGStriker
Summary: Two boys stumble upon an old shack in the heat of night. Run by a now 60 year old Dipper Pines, the boys must help Dipper in his experiments. (Rated T for language and violence in future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

"What's that?"

Two boys were deep in the Oregon forest just outside a hick town called Gravity Falls, and they found a mysterious house just outside of town.

"Should we go through the hole in the wall over there?" Mischievous Rick asked to his bookworm brother Andy, staring intensely at the map.

"If it goes somewhere, yes," Andy answered with a sarcastic grin.

They decided to burrow through, but they fell down into a mysterious laboratory. They had never seen a more complex thing in their life.

"I have so many questions." "Where's the bathroom?" Questions fluttered the room, until they heard a deep 60 year old voice.

"Halt!" The voice yelled. The boys immediately stopped and turned around. And immediately stepped out an old man with a jacket and coat on, the whole Indiana gig.

"Sit down boys. We have a lot to go through."

The boys immediately sat down on the floor and the old man sat on the floor as well.

"Hello there. What are your names?"

"Well, my name is Andrew-" "-And mine is Rick!" The boys shouted.

"Alright. Well my name is Mason, but you can call me by my old nickname Dipper."

The boys were ecstatic, especially Andy.

"If I only knew everything about this Mr. Pines, I could learn everything he knows," Andy thought to himself.

He started interrogating Dipper.

"Where were you born?"

"Piedmont, California. August 6, 1999."

"Have any siblings?"

"Well, one sister and a pig."

It went on and on and on.

"I'm sorry, but I have an idea. You two are the most scientifically interested kids I've met all summer. Why not help me run the laboratory? You obviously can't touch the portal but I think it would be fun for you."

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Andy points, directly to the portal.

"That. Well, that's a portal. I borrowed it from an old friend, Rick Sanchez. The portal can help you travel through dimensions. It can also change age but I'm still working to perfect that part of it."

They went home with two things to tell their mom. That one, the creepy lab coat guy in the forest was a cool scientist named after a constellation, and two, they just got a summer internship at a laboratory with a portal included.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Age Mage

**Mystery Shack, 10:00 A.M.**

"Damn kids," Dipper mumbles to himself. "Can't even get to work on time. If they were any slower I'd have to call them turtles."

He chuckled to himself.

But he heard something. The sound of wheels on the grass. It wasn't a skateboard. It had an engine.

Out of the forest came Andy and Rick, flying through the trees in an old golf cart.

Dipper screamed, trying to get out of the way. He succeeded, but the boys smashed the wall of the shack, permanently damaging the engine.

"What the hell are you kids doing?" Dipper asked in a sour voice, reminiscent of his great uncle Stan.

"Well, we were rebuilding a golf cart and decided to take it on a test drive-"

Andy was interrupted by a swift slap to the face.

"You could've killed yourselves! Now get to work."

"Yes sir," the boys said, trailing off into the house.

 **The Lab, 10:12 A.M.**

"Hehe. Almost done." Dipper was deep in a trail of thought.

He heard a pitter-patter of feet.

He looked back, and saw the boys standing right at the door in awe.

"What is that?" Rick asked. He pointed to the portal.

"I didn't tell you? Well I'll do it now. You see, this portal can help me do practically anything. Change your age, warp through galaxies, anything. I'm currently trying to perfect the age thing by testing it on my wife."

"So this is a doomsday device?" Andy asked.

"In a cool way to say it, yes."

"So if I test out what it does-"

"No!"

It was too late. Andy flipped the lever and Dipper was pulled into the portal.

After a white flash, the boys went flat on the ground. Something caught their eye.

Out of the portal came a mysterious, short figure. He was wearing a orange t shirt and khaki shorts.

"Boss?" Rick said, surprised at what he saw.

"Yeah?" The creature said.

"You look different," Rick replied.

Andy subsequently handed Dipper a mirror.

Dipper screamed.

He had been transformed back to a 14 year old.

"What happened?" Rick thought to himself. "Must be an effect of the age warp."

"I have so many questions to ask," Dipper said.

"Oh so many."


	3. Chapter 3 - Mabel the Mobster

**The Lab, 10:21 A.M.**

"I never should have hired you kids!" Dipper screamed in frustration, his voice cracking in a way only his could.

"It wasn't our fault," Andy trailed off.

"Then who the hell was it?"

"Look, just because we changed your age doesn't mean you can't work like you used to," Rick said, busy at work on the portal.

"Are you kids stupid? That's exactly what it means! I'm too short to reach the damn sink, for God's sake!"

At that moment, Rick had an idea.

"Why not call on a taller person to help you?"

Dipper immediately knew who to call.

 **Los Angeles, 10:24 A.M.**

"We ready?" Mabel shouted to her gang.

They all agreed in unison to begin the attack.

Mabel grabbed her grappling hook, swung it to a rope across the street and landed unscathed.

Her crew jumped down and followed.

"Everybody put your hands up!" Mabel screamed across the room, in a loud and thunderous voice they were surprised to hear from a short old lady.

She grabbed the nearest guard and sacked his face. "Alright, who's next?" she challenged.

Guards and civilians alike came storming after her.

She pulled out her purple pistol and shot at them all, leaving the bank floor like a battlefield of the fallen.

She heard her phone ring.

"You have a collect call from: Dipper Pines. Answer? Or Decline?"

Her heart stopped. Did she hear that correctly? She picked up the phone and almost fainted.

She already knew where to go, but not what it was for...

 **The Mystery Shack, 11:28 A.M.**

"Are you sure this will help?" Dipper said reluctantly.

"I'm sure. The juice from the excess portal debris is unstable, which could help. Consider it as curing cancer with cancer," Andy said, in his uncommon, laid back tone.

Dipper downed the whole thing in one gulp, drinking the whole acid juice can was horrible but he hoped it would help.

"It didn't work."

Dipper became enraged. He went into a fit.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NOT TEST IT!"

He shattered the beaker onto Rick's feet.

"STOP WHINING! GROW UP!"

Rick tried to restrain from crying, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry guys," said Dipper, calming down.

"I just really need to get back to my old self."

"I can help!"

They turned around.

Mabel was there at the door, with her gang jacket on.

"Who's that, Boss?" the twins asked in unison.

"My twin sister."

"Though I was born five minutes before him."

"Mabel, stop!"

"Oh, fine."


	4. Chapter 4 - Showdown

Hey guys, Mike here. Sorry for this chapter being a bit late, I've had a small case of writer's block, but I think I'm back on my own two feet. With thst being said, enjoy!

 **The Mystery Shack, 10:15 A.M.**

"Aww. What happened here?" Mabel asked intently.

"Well, Dumb and Dumber here flipped the portal, which i was trying to use as an age changing device, but NO, they touched it and turned me into a goddamn 14 year old agsin!"

Dipper was outraged, and his voice showed it.

"It wasn't our fault!" Andy said.

"Too late for apologies. If I weren't so short I would strangle you two!"

"Everyone come here!" Rick screamed from the top of his lungs.

They rushed outside to the forest to find two things. A note and Dipper's old pine tree hat. Mabel was quick to pick up the note.

"I have your wife and the antidote. You must choose one. Meet me at the community pool at 9:00 P.M. - Dyewn Corrody" the letter read.

"Hmm. There's only one person I know sick enough to take Wendy hostage. Gideon Gleeful," Dipper said in a dramatic tone.

"Kids, pack your bags. We're going to Seattle!"

 **In the Literal Middle of Nowhere, Somewhere in Washington, 11:42 A.M.**

"Hmm." Dipper looked at the note one more time.

"This note has my wife's handwriting. The kidnapper must have had her write the note!"

"I doubt it." Rick interrupted.

"Hey kid, ever heard of a thing called 'thinking out loud'?"

"Yes. That's what I do all day."

"Oh. Okay then."

"My thoughts? Well I think the kidnapper is your wife!" Andy burst out.

The whole car went silent for a few seconds.

Rick and Dipper both laughed their living asses off, almost distracting Mabel from driving.

"You're too funny Andy." The two said in unison, wiping the tears from their eyes.

 **Seattle, WA, 12:41 P.M.**

"Gideon is asleep. No use in knocking," Rick said.

"He's in there. Worth a shot."

Dipper knocked very loudly.

The door swung open.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU GODFORSAKEN TELEMARKETERS?! GET OFF MY F-"

The group shuddered as Gideon stopped, realizing the Pines were here.

"Well if it isn't my old friends. Come in."

They would've gotten to do so, but a blade quickly pierced Gideon's heart. Like it was from a sharpshooter.

They looked back to see a shadowy figure, a white female in black drapery.

"You will pay, Pines family. For all you've done to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dipper burst out in anger again.

"I'm talking about the way your uncle treated me. You will pay, Pines child."

Dipper became so filled with rage he jumped out at the figure.

Grabbing her knife and Dipper using his own two hands, the two dueled.

"Son of a bitch! Take that! And that!" Dipper's punches flew at the figure in a flurry of pure rage.

"Stop right there. You don't know who I am?" The figure twisted Dipper's elbow.

"Of course not," Dipper cried in pain.

The figure took off her disguise.

"You're..."

 **To Be Continued?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelation

**Seattle, Oregon, 12:55 P.M.**

The woman in the drapery took off the mask.

"Dipper? Who's that?" Rick asked from behind.

"It's my wife."

"Pacifica Northwest."

"Correct," Pacifica giggled in her normal voice.

"What have you done with Wendy?" Dipper demanded.

"She's fine. Now you won't be."

Pacifica pulled out her pocketknife once again, aiming it at Dipper's throat.

Pacifica pinned Dipper down on a log, helpless.

"This is what you get for taking my life away from me, you little bitch!"

At the corner of his eye, Dipper saw Mabel, winking at him from a rooftop.

He winked back, knowing it would be his last.

But suddenly, a barrage of bullets went raining down, hitting Pacifica and leaving Dipper with enough time to escape.

Pacifica was caught in the fire, but somehow she escaped out of thin air. Disappeared.

"What the hell happened here?"

Dipper was confused in too many ways to imagine.

Mabel swung down from the rooftop, screaming her regular "Grappling hook!" chant.

"Boys, get in the car. We're going to the nearest diner."

The three jumped in the car.

 **Malton's Bar, 1:07 P.M.**

"Hard rock, drugs and money," Dipper said as he breathed in the rough air.

"Everything i like about a bar."

"On the contrary, just being here is knocking I.Q.s out of my head," Rick whimpered.

"Why are we here anyway?" Andy asked.

"There's someone I know here that might have some information about Pacifica. And if anyone knows Pacifica more than me, it's my uncle."

"Shouldn't he be like 130 years old by now?" the twins asked.

"He should be dead, but I was smart enough to invent the portal's age reversal feature so Ford would be my exact same age."

A hand stuck out among the crowd. Reaching for something.

Dipper knew that hand. It had six fingers.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ford's Focus

Dipper reached for the hand, though the crew voted against it.

The hand immediately pulled down, like a lever of some sort.

A blaring siren came out of the hand. Dipper began to shudder in fear.

"Hehe. Just kidding." Ford stepped out of the shadows, chuckling to himself.

"It's been a long time, old friend."

Dipper and Ford shook hands, doing their regular firm handshake.

"Now, how could I forget you, Mabel!" Ford turned around to hug her.

"And who are these kids?" Ford pointed to Andrew and Rick.

"These are my interns, Andy and Rick," Dipper told Ford.

"Alright. Now what did you come here for?"

"It's a long story. You see, my wife Pacifica-"

"Pacifica? You'd marry that premature beast?"

"In retrospect that was a bad idea. But anyway we were both turned back into kids and I want to get out of this shitty body I had."

"First, watch your language. Second, I have a plan."

 **The Gamma Universe 6-1B, 1:15 P.M.**

"You what!?" Bill Cipher hissed at Pacifica.

"I told you, the sister flew bullets at me! Blame her!"

"Of course she did."

"OF COURSE I DON'T BELIEVE YOU YOU C-"

"Calm down, Bill."

Bill snapped and immediately took out Pacifica.

"That'll teach her." He thought to himself.

"Now as for you," Bill turned to Wendy, kept in a cage.

"We'll just have to wait until your friends come."

 **AN: Sorry for this chapter being short. I'm not really getting any feedback on the story so if you have any feedback it could really help me on my writing. Anyway, bye guys.**


End file.
